How Friendship Games Should Have Ended
The final event of the Friendship Games – which would decide the winner of the whole thing – was about to get underway. Principal Abacus Cinch of Crystal Prep was not happy that there was even a chance that her school might lose and be seen as anything less than perfect. She would not allow her (school’s) reputation to be tarnished, and would do anything to prevent that. Having witnessed already what magic could do when she saw it earlier, she began to formulate a plan, and made her way over towards Twilight Sparkle, who would be competing for Crystal Prep in the final event. “I’ve seen what your device can do, Twilight.” Cinch began. “Containing magical energy is fine, but have you considered releasing it?” “I believe that that would be a very bad idea,” Twilight countered, adjusting her glasses as she did so. “According to my analysis, if I were to open the magic capture device now, the amount of energy released would simply transform me into a powerful magical entity.” “ Yes, but I...” Cinch began, but suddenly her eyes widened in realisation. “… wait, really?” Looking down at the magic capture device in Twilight’s hands, Cinch suddenly got new idea. She then quickly grabbed the device out of Twilight’s hands, pushed her down, and began trying to pry the device open herself. Once she got the device open, all of the stored up magic inside of it began flowing into her, transforming her into a powerful magical entity, exactly as Twilight had predicted. “Yes, ultimate power is mine!” The newly transformed Cinch announced as she began unleashing her new power on the frightened crowd. --- Meanwhile, over at the Super Café, looking out the window, Superman noticed a bunch of strange lights in the sky. “Hey, what’s going on over there?” He asked. “Hmmm,” Batman looked up while drinking his coffee. “Oh, another crazy demon lady is trying to take over the world with magic at Canterlot High again.” He said nonchalantly. “Really? Again?” Superman asked before letting out a sigh. “Excuse me, I’ll be right back.” He said as he stood up and walked out. As he left, Batman simply took another drink of his hot coffee, while outside, Superman flew around the world at ultra-high speeds to turn back time. RWD << “Yes, but I...” Cinch began, but suddenly her eyes widened in realisation. “… wait, really?” Looking down at the magic capture device in Twilight’s hands, Cinch suddenly got new idea. She then quickly grabbed the device out of Twilight’s hands… only to have it quickly snatched out of her own hand. “I’ll take that.” Superman said, holding the magic capture device in his hand. How Friendship Games Should Have Ended FFWD >> Twilight Sparkle had been called into the principal’s office in order to discuss her entering the Friendship Games. “So…” Twilight began. “… basically, you’re blackmailing me to make me enter the Friendship Games or else you’ll make it so that I never get into college?” She quickly summed up the gist of their conversation. Principal Cinch simply smirked. “I suppose,” she said smugly, using her finger to slide the sign-up form towards her. “You do realise that I can just report you to the school board for your unethical breach of conduct?” Twilight responded with, immediately pushing the sign-up form back towards her. “Plus, I have my brother – a famous alumni – and his girlfriend – the dean – here as witnesses to the whole thing.” Behind her, Shining Armor suddenly looked embarrassed. “Errr, what? Girlfriend?” He laughed nervously. “Come on, Twily. Who said anything about girlfriends? Heh, heh. That’s crazy.” Next to him, Cadance just rolled her eyes at his dorky attitude. FFWD >> The archery competition of the Friendship Games was up next, so Principal Cinch walked up to Twilight to tell her her plan. “Twilight, I was going to put you in the archery competition, but then I quickly realised that your talents are more intellectual than physical, so I’ll just go ahead and use literally anyone else.” “Good call.” Twilight responded. FFWD >> After transforming into Midnight Sparkle, she had quickly begun tearing down the walls between worlds, creating portals to Equestria so that she could have access to all of its magic. Among all of this chaos, students of both Canterlot High and Crystal Prep were running around in a frenzy. “Look out!” Sunset yelled out in worry. “KAMEHAMEHA!” A voice from above screamed out, and suddenly Midnight Sparkle was slammed by a giant blue beam of energy. Suddenly, a new figure appeared on the scene. He was a young man, about the same age as the students, wearing an orange Gi. He had short, black hair, with one bang hanging out to the front. Sunset blinked in confusion. “Uhhh… what?” “Oh, my name’s Gohan.” The new figure began, introducing himself. “You see, back in Equestria, Starlight Glimmer used time travel to make it so that Twilight and her friends never got their cutie marks, so that made it so that I’m a student at Canterlot High, I know about Equestria…” His hair then suddenly turned blue. “… and also I’m now Super Saiyan Blue.” Sunset blinked at that explanation. “That… doesn’t make any sense.” Gohan just glanced to the side for a second. “Makes about as much sense as any of the other alternate timelines. ” He rationalised. “No, I mean you being Super Saiyan Blue.” Rainbow Dash retorted. “Oooohhhh!” A looping crowd of black teenagers suddenly broke out in a wave. FFWD >> But this is how it really should have ended… The Canterlot High gymnasium was starting to break out into a rioting frenzy, with five pairs of girls from each school, whose personalities were very similar to each other each got up into each other’s faces as the main source of it all. “Stop!” Sunset Shimmer suddenly yelled out above the crowd. Once everyone had stopped and had their full attention on her, she continued. “Can’t you all see just how stupid all of this fighting is? This isn’t some sort of magical duel for the fate of the world, or something which will determine your entire life’s direction. This is just a friendly series of games between two high schools. Is it really worth all of this trouble? “Plus, this is called the Friendship Games. Shouldn’t this just be a fun little get together, where we play sports, have fun… and make new friends?” All of the other students, from both schools, suddenly realised just how things were after hearing Sunset’s speech. “She’s right.” The girl with pigtails said, adjusting her glasses. “All of us are acting really stupid.” Twilight then stepped forward and smiled. “How about we just put aside all of this silly, competitive nature, forget about all the animosity between our schools, and just have some good, clean, friendship fun.” “Yeah!” Everyone yelled out. Category:Alternate Endings